Untitled love
by Poisonsnake23
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been together for a while now and they love each other. He just wonders how know one else has figured it out. One shot! Short and sharp and i think cute. I dont own teen wolf.


They hadn't really tried to hide it, they just hadn't been overly obvious about it. Even if Stiles craved the feeling of his hand being intertwined with someone else's he was aware that Derek didn't enjoy the prying eyes that such an open relationship would create. He understood that and he found it is just another thing he loves about the man. Because despite what he said, the werewolf was shy at heart and it made Stiles smile whenever he noticed the shyness hidden behind scrawls of anger and dredges of annoyance. His boyfriend is a cutie.

So no, they hadn't really been hiding it but they weren't shouting it to the rooftops either. The teen didn't mind because the realisation that Derek was different with him always made him happy. That His very presence could turn a sometimes cruel and always brooding werewolf into a softy who loves to cuddle and bury his head in Stiles neck. And stiles loves that he is the only one who knows these things. The only one gets to see the man in his most vulnerable and open way.

If he's honest he doesn't quite remember how they got together but somewhere along the line the once harsh hands turned soft and trusting and the wall ambushes were just an excuse for Derek to be close to him. Well the walls had always been sexy for Stiles anyway. The moment they actually finalised the deal was when the teen was getting annoyed with the ass in the middle of mystery, something to do with earth mermaids who were eating people. He had growled something stupid to Derek and the werewolf, predictably, pushed him up against the wall growling in his face. The frustration and stress had gotten to him and he proceeded to attack Derek's mouth with his own.

Derek had returned the kiss and after an hour of making out, they had separated and gone back to their work, both silent, although their respected chairs were much closer and their hands kept brushing. They never talked about it just accepted it as it was and moved on, although they had a lot more moments as just them and a lot more silent times spent cuddling quietly where no one could see. They would seek each other out for comfort and just hold the other in times of strife.

It was only three weeks after the first kiss they made love and whispers of desperation mixed with words of encouragement didn't distract from Dereks whispered "I love you," or Stiles return of the words as they cuddled only moments later.

So no, they weren't really hiding it, hell Stiles had even told his dad that he was in a relationship. Because even if they had never actually discussed it Stiles felt such words weren't important. They knew what they were and such simple terms weren't needed to explain it, to define it and even in some way change it. They didn't need it so why should others care. They were not seeing anyone else and they loved each other, that was enough of a relationship even without the hashtag that all other teenagers just had to have. They had their own little photos of walks in the park at night that were definitely dates even if they hadn't been defined as such and tables for two at restaurants that Derek had mumbled he had liked or that Stiles had defended when someone criticized. It didn't detract from the late nights that were spent cuddled in front of the heater watching trashy movies with three pizzas set in front of them. So why would they need it?

Stiles dad had been surprised and had threatened Derek the next time he had seen him. Warning him about hurting his child, about how Stiles wouldn't be coming over to stay every night because of school, and when Derek responded that he loved Stiles and would never hurt him, the sheriff also added that he had to come to the family dinners Stiles had begun insisting on. And then a third plate was always there for him on the Sunday night that the Sheriff got off every week and the hyper teen had proclaimed family day.

They weren't hiding it and Stiles had even thought that the pack knew. Apparently not.

It had been a Friday and the pack had all been there. Allison and Scott had gotten into another argument. Lydia was yelling at everyone's favourite Kanama. And then the rest of the pack just letting it happen? Stiles was just not up to it. He just wasn't, school had been long and Lacrosse practice had brought with it once more the realisation that he would never make first string. Not with his inferior human body. Not with his weak muscles and stupid ADHD. And the yelling was making his head hurt.

He slammed his laptop closed where had once more been doing research for the pack and watched as all eyes turned to him. "Enough is enough!" He growled out, "Just stop fighting already!"

"Stiles," the teens eyes went to partner across the room. The werewolfs tone had been sharo but his eyes said everything. They asked if he was okay, if he needed to take a break or if he needed Derek to deal with the idiotic pack. Stiles in turn ran a hand through his messy hair, let out a deep sigh, turned, and left the room. Heading down the hall to the room he practically shared with his werewolf love. Said werewolf followed quickly, his face set in his usual scrawl. The door slammed behind them.

Stiles expected the arms around him, the gentle kissing of his neck, he knew he would turn around and return the embrace. He knew that he would end up kissing those wonderful lips dry and that his back would hit the wall hard. Derek loved walls and stiles for once just wanted to be taken against the wall and made to forget the irrational emotions that plagued his mind.

Clawed hands found their way up his shirt and he let out a cry of alarm as they scratched him slightly. Alarm that turned to slight moan and a quiet whimper. He really needed werewolf Derek now.

And then the door was thrown open with shouts of some kind that Stiles didn't care enough about to make out. The shouts of panic turned to confusion then to shock and to disgust. Derek's mouth had retracted from his own and let out a small growl. Where did his werewolf go?

He followed the deep eyes to the where Derek was looking at an indefinite amount of people who the teen couldn't quite care enough about to make out. He just wanted Derek's mouth back on his mouth, or neck, or anywhere he could get it really. He wasn't picky. So he tried to pull Derek back to him but the stubborn alpha just continued to glare at the group of people.

"We're kind of busy here," He said rather loudly and quick as can be the door slammed closed and Derek's moth was finally back on his. Sweet salivation.

And that was how they found out. Stiles was sure they had known before. They weren't trying to hide it or anything, despite what the rest of the pack. They didn't really care and Stiles was curious how they didn't know because honestly they fucked way too much for Derek's scent not to be ingrained in him already. But at least they knew now and wouldn't follow them to the bedroom anymore.

They wouldn't try and worm their way onto outings between the two of them that they didn't feel the need to label as dates. And they wouldn't try and keep Stiles from sleeping with Derek.

But honestly, he still can't figure out how they didn't know.

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvV

so i wrote this after getting very emotional over a fanfiction which was basically a work of art and is amazing and you should all read. its called **Slipping Away by Allyara.** But you have probably read it before. Well i cried for about an hour while reading it and my glasses fogged over because ya know, tears and stuff. I was also crying most of my way through it. And it is one of the best fanfictions i have ever read. Ever. Not kidding. It will give you Stiles feels. It will give you Derek Feels. It will give you sterec feels. It will give you lydia feels. and jackson and sheriff and everyone feels and your life with not be the same. read it.

Also to all my follows im going back to school tomorrow so its going to go to hell. Like straight up hell and i have to pick my grades up if i want to get to pick the classes i want so you know, but anxiety. Anyway please check out that fanfiction and other fanfictions i have written.

thanks for reading reviewing would be awesome!

also the picture is not mine nor is Teen wolf.


End file.
